


When The Emotions Come Crashing Down

by Writer_fangirl9



Series: When Family Is Top Priority [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluf, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship them, I stayed up late writing this, Oneshot, PTSD, Slight shipping if you want, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_fangirl9/pseuds/Writer_fangirl9
Summary: Spinkick has hidden his emotions his whole life. They have been slowly piling up, and need to be let out. Luckily for him, he has a great friend that will stay with him no matter what.
Relationships: Flytrap & Spinkick (Carmen Sandiego), Flytrap/Spinkick (Carmen Sandiego)
Series: When Family Is Top Priority [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	When The Emotions Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Spinkick fanfics, nuf’ said.
> 
> This is a Oneshot, I probably won’t continue unless people want me too. :) XD

Spinkick groaned and leaned against the counter of the neat, little apartment. It was around four in the morning, and years of waking up before the sun rose was a hard habit to shake. He was up and ready to go, so there was no point of laying around in bed.

He exhaled and quietly lifted himself up on the counter, carefully trying not to wake up his roommate sleeping in the next room. Surprisingly, she seemed to have a better time adjusting to a new way of life after Carmen took down V.I.L.E.

Spinkick and Flytrap were in Mexico waiting for a new assignment when law enforcement bursted into the Faculty’s HQ. Now that V.I.L.E is in custody, they decided to lay low for a bit. 

“ Stupid blue coats.” He muttered.

Fortunately for them, they were able to find a cozy apartment, buying it with totally-not-stolen money. It wasn’t too decorated, and needed some fixing up since the young operatives didn’t have much cash on them, but Flytrap was able to buy some cute cactuses at the Dollar Store nearby to spruce it up.

Spinkick glanced at the window to his right. The trim, obviously painted to look like a more expensive wood, was loose and slightly crooked. He noticed the sun was peeking out over the horizon, making the few splotches of clouds appear as pink. He could still see the moon and a couple of stars here and there, so it wasn’t too late. He guessed around 4:30.

‘ 4:32’

Almost spot on. 

A cool breeze drifting in from outside snuck in through the broken, screened in window. Sending more humid air into the tiny apartment.

Spinkick hadn't let his guard down in the unfamiliar building yet, his PTSD trying to take control, but his sleep deprived brain got the better of him this time. He brought his legs up to the counter, tucking his knees under his--flytraps sweatshirt while leaning forward slightly so he could wrap his arms around his knees and rest his head on his kneecaps.

He stifled a yawn and blinked his eyes tiredly. If he was actually going to fall asleep he should go back into his room, but his exhausted body took over his voice or reason. The young adult rested his head against the overhanging counter and closed his eyes for a few seconds before his anxiety pried them back open.

‘ You‘re not safe here’ and ‘ Get up and fight’ flashed in his mind, making his muscles tense and his breathing to stop for a split second. 

Memories of being beaten and left to bleed to death was being projected in his brain. Spinkick’s breathing sped up, his hands flew from being wrapped around his knees to his head. 

He clutched his head and tried to calm down his breathing. Tears were stinging his eyes now as he shut them, desperately trying to shut down his emotions like he’s done many times before. 

“ Men don’t cry.” He repeated over and over. 

Memories of him calling out for help, but V.I.L.E didn’t care. They left him to die. He was replaceable. 

He joined V.I.L.E to make money, yes, but the young, naive part of him thought he could find a family within it, since his own had failed him countless times.

He remembered being beaten and bruised by his father. Being locked in his closet with no food and water, sometimes for 3 days. His mom was never present, he didn’t know if she was dead or alive. He still didn’t know.

Spinkick has tried locking up his trauma, but years of doing so left a massive emotional hurricane that was crashing down at him at one time. 

His eyes were struggling to hold the waterworks in. He hadn’t cried in years, not since he joined V.I.L.E, and he wasn’t going to now.

He was a wreck.

********************************************************

Flytraps eyes nervously shifted around the room as she was brought to reality by footsteps. The footsteps seemed too clumsy to be Spinkicks, but it was early in the morning. After 20 minutes , she decided to check it out just to be safe. She wasn’t going to sleep anyways.

Flytrap sat up and swung her legs over to the edge of her bed. She sat up and cracked her back, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness around her.

She opened her room door as quietly as she could, wincing at the squeak the hinges gave off. Carefully stepping down the short hallway, she made it to the kitchen, stopping suddenly and staring in amazement.

She recognized the sweatshirt he was wearing immediately. Normally Flytrap would have made a complaint about how he was stretching out her sweatshirt, with his knees tucked under it, but he looked like he was on the verge of crying, which was an unusual sight.

She lightly reached out and touched his shoulder, taking note of how he tensed up more than usual. 

“ Spinkick?” She said softly. After no reply she tried again, “ Victor?” 

His eyes opened slightly, letting a tear escape and travel down his cheek. Surprisingly, he made no effort to wipe it away. The boy looked like he was in pain. Not physically though, but emotionally. 

“ Zuko?” Flytrap said, using the nickname she gave him the first time they met at the academy.

That freed the waterworks. Tears started streaming down his face. His body started shaking as he desperately tried to take control of the sobs that ached to come out. 

Normally he would mumble, ‘ Don’t call me Zuko.’ But this time, she got no complaints. Flytrap realized she was still a hold of his shoulder, but Spinkick was no longer tense, but was relaxing into her touch.

“ Do you um,” She asked awkwardly, not accommodated to the situation. “ Do you want to talk about it?”

She got a muffled response that sounded negative.

“ Would you like me to tuck you in?” She inquired, this time sounding even more uncomfortable.

Spinkick lifted his head slightly and replied, “ Yea, that would be nice.” In a horse voice. 

Flytrap was surprised by his response, but backed up slightly as he removed his legs from under his sweatshirt and hopped off the counter.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and followed her back to his room, directly across from hers. 

Spinkick flopped on his bed without a word and pulled his blanket over his legs. Flytrap turned to go out the door but stopped abruptly when she heard a “ Wait.”

She turned around and looked her friend in the eye.

“ Can you stay for a bit?” He asked.

Flytrap nodded and took a seat on the matress. She grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

“ Thanks.”

And they stayed like until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!! It will motivate me!
> 
> Please read my other Carmen sandiego Fanifcs: The Wind Will Blow You Home At Some Point  
> And  
> Through Burns and Bruises!!
> 
> Thanks!! <3


End file.
